


Brimstone [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4F] [Demon wife]for the win[Urbanscape][Sensual Bdsm][Relaxing][Massage][gentle biting][Wetter than WAP][switch][Fingering][Cunnilingus]

by kendoll_killerson



Category: GWASapphic
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoll_killerson/pseuds/kendoll_killerson
Summary: You’re a demon woman,  and you’ve got the fangs, and the horns to prove it. You’ve been married to your human wife for a couple of years, and you come home from your very stressful office job to see her cooking. Even though she only got home minutes before you from her own job. It’s Friday, and you feel like being a little bit….indulgent. You both could use some time to relax, and you have just the solution to show your appreciation…. All characters are fictional and over the age of 18. The acts therein described are based on fantasy, and should not be accounted for as real-life events.
Kudos: 12





	Brimstone [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4F] [Demon wife]for the win[Urbanscape][Sensual Bdsm][Relaxing][Massage][gentle biting][Wetter than WAP][switch][Fingering][Cunnilingus]

**Author's Note:**

> Brimstone [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4F] [Demon wife]for the win[Urbanscape][Sensual Bdsm][Relaxing][Massage][gentle biting][Wetter than WAP][switch][Fingering][Cunnilingus]  
> Note on tagging: If you fill this script please credit me in the comments @KendollKillerson on REDDIT  
> Note on Voice: Inspired by DnD Teiflings! She speaks casually and in a sensual, lower tone.   
> Note on Sound: feel free to do kisses, licks, sucking, or any other sounds whenever you feel. I put in suggestions {} as a guide, but you are free to take this script and play with it to your heart’s content! Same with SFX, I just added suggestions [] that I thought might add to the script. Feel free to add them or not! Have fun with it!

Brimstone

By

KendollKillerson

**Text Type Key** :   


{actions}

(clarification)

_ emphasis _

<listener> (wait a beat for response)

[SFX suggestions]

[city noises, car honking, etc.]

[keys jingling and door unlocking]

[Door closing]

Baby? I’m home!

[City noises fade out]

[Footsteps]

Baby, where are you? Hm? In the kitchen?

[Footsteps}

There you are! {Kiss} 

[Cooking noises]

{next to ear} Hi sweetheart….{laugh}{sensual kiss}mmm….oh baby, are you making dinner? You know you didn’t have to do that, right? It’s Friday, and I’m sure you’re tired{kiss}mmm….we could have just been lazy and gotten carry-out, or delivery, I know you’ve been wanting to try that new sushi restaurant on the corner…{sensual kiss} you’ve been pretty slammed at work, so you’re probably exhausted and cooking takes so much ti-

< > (she abruptly kisses you and explains that she wanted to do something nice for you)

{sigh}you’re too good to me{sensual kiss}….{jokingly}are all humans like this? No? Just you? {Chuckle}{kiss}{moan}mmm….alright sweetheart, just as long as you know you don’t have to{kiss}….what are you making?

< > (making your favorite dish)

{Touched}Aw baby, you didn’t have to make that! It still takes  _ hours _ to bake, even if you just put it-

< >(sensually kiss you)

Oh? You….figured we could have some time to ourselves? Mmm…. maybe work out all that stress? {Chuckles}mmm{sensual kiss}….I’d like that….{kiss}{groan}....work has been  _ such a pain _ , with all those reports I had to get done{moan}{kiss}, and you know how demons are, {chuckles} yeah you do{kiss}you married one{laugh}! We can be really stubborn, I know, and that asshole from finance would  _ not  _ approve my proposed budget, so I had to call  _ another _ meeting with my team and-Mphf!

< > (Shuts you up with a passionate kiss)

{Heavy Breathing}Right, {chuckles} no more work stuff, got it {sensual kiss}mmm. Just here{kiss}, with you{kiss} mmm…..{sensual kiss}fuck, I love it when you touch my horns like that….{moan}but here,

  
  


[cooking noises end]

< >

Come on baby, let’s go to the bedroom….{kiss}.....I have a few ideas for thanking you….{ chuckle}{kiss}...

[Bedroom door opens]

[Bedroom Door closes]

< >

_ Finally _ {passioante kiss}.....now I have you all to myself {chuckles}{moan}{kiss}.....you have  _ no idea _ how  _ long _ I’ve been  _ craving you _ ….{kiss} your  _ love _ ….{moan}{kiss}your  _ body _ ….{kiss}and of course….. 

[whispered] that  _ dripping _ wet pussy of yours[end of whisper] 

What….{chuckle}{sensual kiss} don’t deny it, precious….I could smell you the moment I walked in the door…. {Chuckles}were you thinking about me during work? Hm? {Sensual kiss} Squeezing your thighs together under that skirt in the middle of your meetings{lick}....trying not to drip onto your chair….mmm….were you thinking about what I would do when I got home? {kiss} were you thinking about all the  _ delicious  _ ways I’d get you to come? I know you were….{kiss} just can’t help yourself, can you? Fantasizing about me….{kiss}….{groan} fuck….

< >

Mmm...get on the bed for me baby girl, and take off those clothes. I want to see all that gorgeous skin….

[Rustling fabric]

Yes, that’s it precious, just like that….mmm{kiss}….show me that _ gorgeous body _ {kiss}….fuck you’re beautiful{hungry kiss}…mmm….

[gentle whisper]What’s your color baby?

< >

{Moan of satisfaction}  _ perfect…. _ [End of whisper] 

I bet you could use something soft today, couldn’t you my pet? Mhm...don’t worry{slow kiss}, I’ll be gentle….{kiss}{grazing teeth}you deserve to be  _ fucking pampered _ after busting your ass all day…. and making dinner….mmm…..{sensual kiss]

< >(argues that you need to be taken care of too)

{Dark chuckle} Oh don’t worry baby girl{slow kiss}....by the time I’m through with you{kiss}…. _ trust me _ {kiss}….I’ll be nothing but a  _ dripping puddle _ ….just the way you like me{kiss}….{moan}

Do you mind if I tie you up pet? Would that help release all that tension?

< >

Yeah? {chuckles} good girl. Here, let me get those padded cuffs….

[leather cuffs jangling}

Okay baby, be still for me, and let me have your wrists….mmm….{kissing her wrists and knuckles} you have amazing hands my pet{kiss}….hm? Don’t worry, {chuckle}I said I'll be gentle….{suck on her fingers}I just{kiss} want{kiss} to {kiss} appreciate {kiss} you {kiss}....

[leather cuffs clicking]

There….comfy? {chuckles} good…..{sensual kiss}now, don’t you look divine writhing on the bed...with your arms bound…{moan}mmm….{sensual kiss}

(demon lady is super into being sensual, so take your time with this)

Mmm….your shoulders look tense{runs hands down body}….here, flip onto your stomach baby girl. Let me see if I can loosen those muscles{kiss}….

[fabric rustling]

let me get some oil….

[rummaging for oil] and just 

[cap and squeezing out oil] 

get my hands nice and wet….{slick sound?} There….{slow kiss}

Fuck, baby, you are tense….mmm….do you like that my pet? My hands massaging into your skin? These muscles of yours are so tight….it's no wonder your neck and shoulders are so stiff….

{chuckles}does that feel good baby? Aw, those little whimpers of yours are just too cute! Mhm…{groan}

{Chastising}ah-hey! 

[smacks ass]

{Chuckles} I didn’t say you could move, did I? Keep your hands above your head, sweetheart, I don’t want to have to tie you to the bed….mmm...there you go….{kiss nape of neck} good girl…..now, relax, and let me take care of this beautiful body of yours….mmm….{sensual lick}

(You spend the next couple minutes rubbing down her body and working out those tight knots, being sure to kiss and lick, just to hear her moan and whimper. Right now is all about her….you want to turn her into a dripping puddle)

Do you like that my pet? {sensual kiss}My hands working their way up your spine? {kiss}your body is practically putty in my hands….mmm{kiss}….how bout up here sweetheart? {empathetically}oh, your shoulders are so knotted….is that pressure good baby?{kiss} Hm? Harder? Yeah, of course, angel{sensual kiss}, I can go harder…{kiss}{chuckle} I just want to turn your body to jelly in my hands...get you all nice and relaxed….{kiss} here, let me get to your lower back….there you go….{sensual kiss}

< >

Oh, baby, you’re so limp! You’re completely blissed out, aren’t you? Mhm{sensual kiss}….I think you are….and look….{chuckles} I haven’t even touched you and your cunt is already dripping….{kiss} mmm, maybe I’ll just take a taste{kiss down body}….{Wet sensual lick} oh….angel{groan}….you taste divine….{moan}{lick} and those sounds….fuck{hungry lick}...I love to hear you whimper….{dark chuckle}{hungry lick}mhm….its okay baby, you can moan for me….mhm….fuck, you sound so good when you moan…..{kiss}

But enough of that….ah ah ah!

[smacks ass] 

What did I say, baby? Don’t {kiss} move{kiss}.....{bite nape of neck}

Aw, you like my teeth angel? Nice and sharp aren’t they? {chuckles} I could tear you to bits if I wanted to….{bite} {lick}....good thing I love you so much, hm? {Bite} {Wet kiss} Mhm, I could never hurt you, {kiss}.....no….{kiss} not without your permission anyway, and even then…..mmm{lick}…..you’d still be getting off on it {chuckles}….{bite}{lick}.....mmm….dirty girl…{slow kiss}

Here, come on, flip over for me baby, that's it….let me see those  _ juicy _ tits…

[fabric rustling]

Mmm….fuck precious{kiss}….your nipples are so hard{kiss}! They look so good{kiss}, I might have to suck on them….{chuckles}{Sucking}mhm….angel{groan}....you like it when I swirl my tongue around your nipples? Making sure to get them nice and hard before sucking them into my mouth? Hm? {Suck and let go with a pop} 

Mhm, let me get the other one…{suck}{licking, let go with a pop}mmm….delicious...my  _ long, wet tongue _ is just perfect for getting them nice and wet isn’t it? Mmm...and by the feel of it {slips fingers between her folds} mmm...your tits aren’t the only things that are wet….

< >

So how bout it, baby….want me to eat you out? Lick that dripping cunt till you’re cum-drunk and can’t remember your own name? Hm? Yeah? I thought so…..{kiss}.....here angel, arms above your head, let's hook these cuffs to the headboard…..and…..there. {Chuckles} all wet and writhing….mmm….and with no way to escape{moan}….fuck….you’re a wet dream come true baby….{kiss down body} now….{lick}let me really taste you….{kiss}

(super sloppy and hungry oral sex, you do have a 4-inch tongue. You really can’t get enough of her, and especially after the day you had, and how she still had the thoughtfulness to cook for you after she was exhausted….)

Oh, angel, you are so fucking delicious{sloppy lick}mhm….yes you are{chuckles}{sloppy lick}mmm….tasty aren’t you? {sloppy kiss} Mhm, I can’t keep my hands off you pet….{moan} those moans{sloppy lick}….mmm{groan} those whimpers{sloppy suck}….fuck….and that gorgeous ass…..{chuckles}

_ Oh precious pet _ , mhm, yeah, you can grab my horns….{squeal} fuck! Oh, c-careful baby, y-you know how s-sensitive they are! {High pitched moan}Mmm! No, it’s okay baby{kiss}, you can touch them{chuckle}{kiss} you can  _ definitely _ touch them, angel….{kiss}

[you smack her ass]

Fuck...the way you clench when I smack your ass baby….{sloppy lick} mmm {Sloppy suck}….you like me leaving your ass nice and red, don’t you? {sloppy kiss}{Chuckle} yeah,{sloppy lick} I know you do….{sloppy lick} gets you all nice and drippy{sloppy kiss}....just the way I like you….mhm….{sloppy kiss}mhm, you know I like you all wet and drippy{sloppy lick}, best way to eat your pussy isn’t it?{Sloppy kiss} with a big tongue, slurping up all your juice…{sloppy suck} fuck….I can feel you  _ twitching _ angel….are you gonna cum? {Sloppy lick} You gonna cum nice and hard for me? {Sloppy suck} good. I want you to come for me {sloppy lick} mhm, I wanna feel you come  _ all over my tongue _ , let me drink it all up baby girl, mhm{sloppy lick} just like that, come on…..

(more sex sounds, for however long seems appropriate)

Oh yes! Baby!{sloppy suck} Oh fuck, yes, come on baby, cum for me{sloppy lick], that’s it pet, cum for me! {Long suck}

< >(You continue to suck and lick, bringing her down from her orgasm with pet names and affirmations)

Oh fuck….you came so hard angel…{sensual kiss}you  _ completely coated _ my chin….mmm….I had to swallow you down too….{gulp}{chuckle} what’s the point of having a big tongue like mine if I can’t make you come like that hm? Yeah{kiss} that’s what I thought{kiss}....{sigh of satisfaction}

< >(if you thought she wasn’t gonna make you come...think again. Add any sounds of wetness or whatever you think best suits someone getting fingered.)

Huh? Baby what are yo-

[fabric rustling]

[cuffs locking]

{Squeal} Ah! Baby! I didn’t even see you get out of your-

[smacks your ass]

{Squeal} oh fuck!  _ Angel _ , getting me back are you? Mmm….you’ll have to better than that if yo-

[Smacks your ass]

{Squeal] Shit! Okay, alright,{chuckles} I’ll stop moving, but-

[Smacks your ass]

{Squeal} Fu-fuck! Yes baby! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’ll do whatever you say, {kiss}{laughter} fuck, {breathless}you really know how to put me in my place don’t you? Mmm{long kiss}you’re right baby….{kiss} my ass is yours….mmm...h-hey, what are you doing with my-

[She sucks the tip of your horns]

{High-pitched moan} H-horns….oh fuck{moan}b-baby,{whimper} fuck, oh, the way you s-suck them into your mouth{whimper} oh it feels so good baby, it feels so fucking good-

[cuffs jangle]

[smacks ass]

{high pitched squeal} god baby, okay, okay, {breathless} I’ll be still, yeah, I’ll be still for you, it’s a little bit hard when you t-touch me like that….{moan}mmm!

Oh, my pet, the way your hands toy with my nipples {moan} fuck…..the way you pinch them…{moan}it feels so good baby, f-fucking heavenly!

{blissed out}Huh? H-hey, why did you-

(replaces hands with tongue, and uses her hands to start teasing your clit)

{Moan}  _ oh angel _ ….{whimper}f-fuck, yes my pet, s-suck on my tits, and rub my c-clit....mmm….please? {Whimper} Please rub my clit? I’ve been so good for you sweetheart, I’ve been so good for you….{moan}fuck, I’m so wet for you baby, I can feel it d-dripping off your f-fingers….{whimper}oh fuck, please? Please will you finger me?

< >

{Squeal}mmm! Oh baby, yeah, you can do two fingers, fuck, the way you curl them….{moan}it feels so good, it feels so fucking good! Just like that baby{whimper}….yeah, just like that{moan}….fuck, you’re still sucking on my nipples baby, Mm! The way you pull them into your mouth…{gasp} it’s delicious….the way you lathe that cute pink tongue over them…{moan}... {Whimper} ti’s making me so hot baby…{moan}your thumb rubbing agains my clit…{high pitched moan}jesus fucking christ….I thought I was supposed to be the sinful one, huh? {Squeal} Ah! W-with hands like that, y-you could sh-show me a thing or two, couldn’t you? Mm! 

< >

{Whimper} no baby, I-I’m not complaining, {moan} ….{whimper} oh your hands are amazing….don’t fucking stop….

< >

Huh? Yes, yes my pet, you can add another finger...it’s alright...mmm...I like the stretch….{moan} feeling so nice and full{moan}….god….and I’m so wet baby….{chuckles} I can hear your hand moving{whimper}….my juices your wrist….{moan} making everything all nice and slippery….fuck….

< >

{Loud squeal} Fuck! Baby! Yes, right there, right there, rub me right fucking there {groan} Oh your gonna make me come, mhm, yeah{moan} your gonna make me come so hard baby{whimper}….finger fucking me so deliciously….{whimper}please make me come, baby, mhm, please make me come{whimper}….fuck, I’m so close baby, I’m so close….{moan} yes, keep moving your fingers baby, keep moving your fingers, and s-sucking on my tits...Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck…{moan}oh fuck! Baby, baby, I’m coming! {groan} I’m c-coming j-just for you! {Squeal}

(cumming noises? Idk, freestyle it.)

[gushing noise?]

(She brings you down from your orgasm, slowing down her thrusts and kissing you)

Aw….angel, you made me squirt all over you….mmm{sensual kiss} that’s alright, here, {take her hand and lick it clean}there {kiss} nice and clean...mmm….fuck{chuckle} maybe we should get stressed out more often, hm? {Chuckles} if that’s how riled up you get….{moan}{kiss}....mmm….I guess I don’t mind if you’re stressed {chuckles}.

< >

Umm...baby? Would you mind unlocking the cuffs? {Laugh} As much as I like being kept at your  _ mercy _ ….I think some post-fucking cuddling is in order…

[cuffs being undone]

{Kiss}thank you, angel….{kiss}now, snuggle up baby{kiss}, yeah, just like that{kiss}, dinner won’t be ready for another hour and, so {kiss} right now{kiss}, I just wanna wrap myself up in you{kiss}….go ahead and rest my pet…{kiss} I’ll be here when you wake up…..

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
